


Winter Wonderland

by AllAboutFnaf



Category: Marvel, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie loves Venom, Fluff, M/M, Venom discovers hot chocolate, Venom discovers snow, Venom loves Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllAboutFnaf/pseuds/AllAboutFnaf
Summary: Eddie's working on a case that's dragged him all the way to Utah. While there, it snows one day. Venom doesn't know what to think of this snow.





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen snow since I was 3 so I didn't know what to make Eddie do in the snow. So, I just had him make a snowman cuz people do that a lot

**_“Eddie.”_ **

 

Venom’s voice rang through Eddie’s head, forcing him awake. Eddie groaned, rolling over onto his side and pulling the warm, heavy blanket closer to himself. He didn't want to get up.

 

**_“Eddie.”_ **

 

Venom’s voice was louder, clearer, not demanding yet slightly tenacious, making Eddie feel like Venom would just keep repeating his name until he got up.

 

“Yes, V?”

 

 ** _“There is a strange white material covering the ground outside.”_** Venom spoke, forming a head from Eddie’s shoulder to look out the window. 

 

Eddie groaned, burying his face into his pillow. “It's probably just snow, V. No big deal.”

 

**_“What is snow?”_ **

 

Eddie groaned again, because of course Venom didn't know what snow was. “It's, uhh, basically frozen water. People run around and play in it. They clump it into balls and throw it at other people, and make little people from it and call them snowmen.” 

 

**_“Humans play in frozen water? Why?”_ **

 

“Because it's fun?” Eddie guessed. “I’ve never cared much for snow, so I couldn't tell you.”

 

Eddie sat up and rubbed his eyes, before standing up and walking over to the window to peer outside. Sure enough, there was a blanket of snow on the ground outside. Groaning at the realization that snow meant it was going to be freezing cold outside, he grabbed a jacket from the suitcase he had brought with him to the hotel.  
Eddie was chasing down a case, one that had led him out of the state and into Salt Lake City, Utah.

 

He had been here for only two days, and it was looking like he wouldn't be leaving for another three days at least. Eddie decided to change, putting on two jackets and the thickest pair of pants he had brought with him. He also pulled on some boots and some mittens. As he was about to pull on a scarf, Venom suddenly wrapped themselves around Eddie’s neck, just like a scarf.

 

“Thanks bud.” Eddie murmured, pressing a quick kiss to Venom’s head before he walked out of his hotel room. He felt a wave of happiness rush through him, and he smiled as he realized how happy he had just made Venom. 

 

Eddie took the elevator down to the ground floor, before he walked outside. The cold air enveloped him almost immediately, biting at any bare skin on his body. As he shivered, Venom stretched itself out to cover more of Eddie’s skin, to keep him warm. It was warm, safe, and comforting, and Eddie leaned into the touch almost immediately. He hopped onto his motorcycle and drove to the outside edge of the city, to a house belonging to a woman who he wanted to question for the article. As he hopped off his motorcycle, Venom pointed eagerly at the ground.

 

**_“Eddie! Can we play in the snow?”_ **

 

“Later bud, I promise you. Just let me talk to this woman and then we’ll go to a park and play in the snow.” 

 

Venom murmured in assent and Eddie smiled as he knocked on the door.

 

~~~~~

 

As Eddie hopped off his motorcycle, he felt a wave of curiosity mixed with excitement surge through him. Clearly, Venom was intrigued by the snow that Eddie was now walking in. 

 

 ** _It's so soft._** Venom remarked. **_Can you pick it up? We want to feel it._**

 

Eddie happily obliged, quickly sliding both of his mittens off. Venom covered his hands, and Eddie picked up a handful of snow, forming it into a ball. Venom held it curiously, taking in the feel and texture of the snow. 

 

“You wanna make a snowman?” Eddie questioned, quickly catching Venom’s attention. 

 

 ** _Yes,_** Venom murmured, and Eddie smiled. He felt how happy Venom was. It was funny, how simple human endeavors entertained Venom so much. 

 

Eddie started packing snow together, taking handfuls and slapping it onto the mound of snow he had made, before patting it down. After nearly an hour, Eddie had completed the snowman. It was a measly one, and as Eddie didn't have anything on him, he just drew an eyes and nose on. That was until a kind redhead woman handed Eddie a carrot and some coal. As Eddie put the items onto the snowman, the woman’s son ran over and handed two sticks to Eddie. Eddie thanked the woman and her son before he put the sticks on. Then, Eddie stood back to look at the snowman he had made. 

 

 ** _It looks good, Eddie._** Venom spoke, the symbiotes voice ringing in Eddie’s head. 

 

Eddie smiled. “It does. We did good, bud.”  
Eddie felt the small wave of happiness that accompanied the little nickname. Eddie smiled, before he walked back to his motorcycle. “Let's go back to the hotel, bud. We can make some hot chocolate.” 

 

**_Chocolate?_ **

 

“Hot Chocolate.” Eddie remarked, putting his helmet on. “It's a chocolatey drink. You’ll like it. But it is hot at first, so we can't drink it right away. It’ll burn my tongue.” 

 

**_Hm. Alright._ **

 

Eddie stopped at a grocery store, got some stuff to make hot chocolate, then headed back to the hotel. Once he walked in, he turned on the heat and began to fix the hot chocolate.

 

Eddie had taken one of his jackets off, but Venom still laid stretched over his torso, keeping Eddie warm. Venom had receded from his hands, letting Eddie fix the hot chocolate. As Eddie busily fixed the hot chocolate, Venom formed a tendril and grabbed the computer Eddie had brought with him.

 

 ** _“Let's watch something, Eddie.”_** Venom spoke, and Eddie nodded.

 

“It's almost Christmas, put on a Christmas movie. Maybe, uh, Home Alone.” 

 

Venom began typing with the tendril it had formed, and soon pulled up Home Alone, but paused it until they could watch it with the hot chocolate. 

 

As soon as the hot chocolate was done, Eddie sat it down on the table in his hotel room, then grabbed a blanket and sat on his bed with his computer on his lap. Venom formed itself a head and rested it on Eddie’s shoulder, and Eddie started the movie. And as he laid in bed, buried under a warm blanket, Venom nuzzled against his neck, a Christmas movie playing and a mug of hot chocolate in his hands, Eddie had to admit that this had been an amazing day.


End file.
